New Beginnings
by Diamondbreeze
Summary: Half-Moon and Jay's Wing died together, before the cats came to live by the lake. Now, they are given a second chance to live the lives they'd always wanted. But at what price? Rated T because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, this is a request from one of my reviewers on Into Shadows, so I hope you enjoy this Tonto, and if it's not right, just tell me what to do differently and I'll change it. Thank you guys sooo much for reading, and as always, reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: Does it say I own the Warriors? no, so I don't.

* * *

Her green gaze flooded into his own, her soft breath curling around his face, tickling his nose. Water lapped at their paws, quickly rising up. The fear in her eyes was apparent, but traced with something else too.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." A silvery-grey cat replied. His bright blue gaze melded into hers, and she visibly relaxed. He poured as much emotion into his words as he could.

"If this is how we die, at least we die together."

She let out a small, choked sob, but wrapped her tail around his.

"I'm ready", she whispered, her damp, white pelt brushing against his soaked one. The water was up to their necks now, the dark cave consuming them. With one last glance, one last look at each other, words weren't needed. They knew the words that couldn't be said through the darkness, the thick, murky water. They tightened their hold on each other's tails as the water leaked into their ears. And the words that couldn't be said were spoken through death.

"I love you."

Then their world faded, the water was gone, the paralyzing darkness dripped away, the burning sensation from no air faded from their bodies, but their tails stayed entwined as the walked into the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

* * *

He opened his eyes, light slitting through his orange eyelids. He groaned, but strangely felt no pain. Moving his legs was challenging, but he ended up tottering on unsteady paws. As he tried to walk forward, he was stopped as something clung to his tail. Confused, he turned around.

"Half-Moon!"

He flopped heavily to her side, his worries forgotten.

"Half-Moon, wake up!"

The white cat was sprawled on the dusty ground, a blade of grass tickling her soft-pink nose. He nudged her cheek with his muzzle, willing her to get up.

Finally, the white cat opened her soothing green eyes, and the tangible tension surrounding the silvery cat disappeared.

She yawned, and shook her head, then looked at the other cat through squinted eyes.

"Jay's Wing?"

Jay's Wing smiled.

"Half-Moon."

Half-Moon tried to stand up, but had to have Jay's Wing help her up. They gave their dazzling coats a few licks, surprised at how bright they looked. Soon, a cat approached them. It was a white cat with ginger patches and green eyes. The two older cats' faces cleared in recognition.

"Fallen Leaves?"

The small cat nodded, chuckling softly. He walked forward and sat in front of them, smiling.

"We have all died through the same fate." His smile notched down a bit.

"But you two have gone through it differently." He looked at both of them, sadness and happiness showing at the same time. His voice grew to a power they never realized, and he spoke with confidence. He turned his head to Half-Moon.

"Half-Moon, you have broken the rules of the Tribe of Rushing Water. You were the Tribe's Healer, and yet you chose to take a mate." He motioned at Jay's Wing, who was glaring defiantly at Fallen Leaves. Fallen Leaves turned toward Jay's Wing.

"You, Jay's Wing, have also broken the rules of the Tribe, but you have also been able to give the offender and the offended comfort." Fallen Leaves face grew hard.

"Therefore, our ancestors have decided to give you your lives back, as you have shown bravery and loyalty to what you truly believe is right."

Half-Moon and Jay's Wings' eyes grew round as they listened.

"But, as you have broken one of the most sacred rules to the Tribe, they have given punishment in your next lives." He turned toward Half-Moon.

"You will not have any memories of each other, but as the ancestors have had pity, you will be in the same 'Clans.'"

Then, his green gaze turned toward Jay's Wing.

"You, Jay's Wing will be punished by being blind. The ancestors did not look kindly upon your acts, but had mercy. They'd wanted to make you have only three legs."

Half-Moon gasped, but watched with pride and sadness as Jay's Wing accepted his punishment. He tilted his head up.

"Will a medicine cat and a regular cat be able to be together, though?"

Fallen Leaves recovered his sad expression. He looked into Jay's Wing's eyes as he sent the silvery-grey cat back to earth, regret evident in his eyes.

"No."

* * *

Leafpool looked down at her kits, love and worry evident in her light, and piercing amber gaze. She turned her head up, looking at the angry, grey clouds that poured heavy, wet snow onto her milky brown fur, sticking and freezing in clumps. She shivered, and curled herself tighter over her kits, whispering soothing words into their ears, praying to StarClan that the storm would cease. After a few hours, she could only say a few words, a few words that kept her sane, and gave her the will to live.

"My kits have to live, my kits have to live, my kits have to live..."

When the sky grew dark, and the moon shone through the thinning clouds, the snow fell lightly, barely brushing her soft pink nose. Leafpool stretched, enjoying the newfound warmth and sensations as the blood flowed back into her frozen limbs, tingling as it flowed. She shook the snow off of her pelt and bent down to look at her kits, fear encapsulating her as she saw that the small, silvery-grey one wasn't shivering like the others. he began to frantically lick the kit, when suddenly he opened his eyes. Leafpool jumped.

His eyes were fluorescent, sky blue, just like his father's. She would've freaked if he was a black cat, then he would've been a replica. She wouldn't have been able to handle that. Instead of thinking about her former mate, she turned to her other kits, trying to get them to open their eyes. She started with the golden-colored one. She smiled when she saw that they were like hers, amber jewels that shone brightly in the soft moonlight. Next, she turned to the black kit. Her eyes were a gorgeous light shade of neon green. She turned to each, wanting to name them for herself, but remembered that they would never be hers.

They would always be Squirrelflight's.

She picked up each kit and pushed them forward, toward the place that Squirrelflight had designated. She finally found it, after more than a day walking. The kits were freezing, their paws sopping wet from the snow they trudged through. But that didn't matter. They were here, safe, and they would have a good mother. But a thought kept gnawing on her mind, teasing, taunting her.

'You would have been a good mother too.'

She shook her head. No, she couldn't have been. They would've been outcast, then...no. She wouldn't think of those consequences. All that mattered was that they were safe with her sister.

"Thank you, Leafpool. Your secret will be safe with me."

Leafpool felt a hot tear threaten to fall from her eyes, and she sniffled. Squirrelflight gave her a pitying look, but explained that she had to get back to the clan. Before she turned and left, though, she asked Leafpool,

"Do you want to name one?"

Leafpool looked up, her sister's beautiful green eyes like the black she-kit's. She smiled, remembering each kit's first time walking through the snow.

"The black one is Hollykit, because she tried to take a bite of holly on the way here."

Squirrelflight smiled, turning around to go back into camp. She said it softly, but just loud enough for Leafpool to hear it, if only like a faint whisper.

"Come, Hollykit, mama's not coming. But she'll always be your mama."

Leafpool turned up toward the sky and let the tears flow freely.

"My kits have to live, my kits have to live, my kits have to live..."

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope it wasn't too mushy, but hey, it is what it is. I'm going to have the next chapter about Half-Moon, so no, I didn't forget her. Just thought we'd have a family moment here. *sobs happily* Okay, hope you like, and reviews are still appreciated. Sorry it wasn't very long, my beginning chapters usually aren't. Oh, and please don't flame, I don't like that. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like. Bye!

Diamondbreeze


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, you probably don't want to hear my nonsense, so I'll just give you the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

'Cause yes I would die for you baby...

But you won't do the same.-Bruno Mars (Grenade)

The sun was nowhere in sight, grey clouds pelting snow down on the earth. A frail, beautiful she-cat was by her clan, but alone. She had stayed nearby, not wanting to stray, for fear that her clan might find out.

She looked kindly down at her kits, she had kitted two of them. And they were precious, fluffy bundles of excitement. One was a gorgeous bright white, a replica of herself, and the other was a shiny, beautiful jet black. The mother gazed at them with such love and caring, but she knew in her heart that they would, could never be hers. But she loved them, nuzzling them towards her in the night, giving them all the love that she could, waiting for the right moment to return to her clan. But she would never see either of them again. For she was going to die tonight.

For her kits. And there wasn't anything they could do to help her.

The beautiful cat sauntered over to the nursery in the night, easily going past her former clanmates as she laid the two kits in the entrance. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she laid them down, then sobbing as she heard their desperate calls into the night.

"Mommy! Where are you going?! Mommy!"

Then, she suddenly stopped as she heard her kit, the dark one cry out one last time. It sounded so pleading, and it echoed into the forest, through the trees, and rang in her ears, never leaving until the day she died.

"Mommy. What did I do wrong?"

The mother ran back, wanting her kits too much to leave them behind. When she arrived, her breathing ragged as her legs burned for air, her lungs pining for the same, she saw that they weren't there. Only the little white kit, who pierced her heart with little, green, innocent eyes.

"Where is Furykit?"

"I don't know, mommy, she said she was going to find you." The kit's eyes lit up. "She found your scent trail."

The queen's eyes grew round in panic, glowing orbs of green light, glistening in the moonlight. She gave her kit a final goodbye lick on the head.

"I love you. You will find me in StarClan, love. Remember who you are, and who you are meant to be."

The kit bowed her head low in grief and understanding. But when she lifted her head, it was strong, only a tear betraying her feelings.

"I am Halfkit. Kit of ThunderClan."

The queen purred in happiness, and pelted away, frantic to find her kit. She ran, ignoring the shooting pains that came from stepping on thorns and upturned sticks. The moon cast light onto the queen as she ran, making her movements like a dance. Her paws beat on the cold, biting, snowy ground, and her breath was coming in great gasps. At last, she found her kit, and she yelped in fear when she saw who was with her, along the edge of the lake.

"Why hello, Whitewing. How nice of you to join us. How is OUR other darling kit. Is she well?"

The queen trembled before she sat down, thinking of ways to save her kit.

"Oh, don't bother. I wouldn't hurt her." The tom cocked his head to the side. "Probably not, anyway."

"Don't touch her, Tigerstar. Why do you even want to kill me? You sneaked out of the dark forest, didn't tell me you were a bad cat," he growled in anger but she continued, "and then we have kits and you want to kill me? You were the first cat I've ever fallen in love with." She ended in a soft murmur, silently berating herself for ever falling in love with him.

He laughed, then lurked forward, nearer to his former mate.

"You know too much. You know that Dark Forest cats can leave that horrid place. And you know that I'm a bad cat. And since you've betrayed me, I want you to die, painfully."

He unsheathed his claws playfully, and picked at them, seeming interested.

"And since I know that you aren't afraid of dying, as you said you would 'die for your kits,' I won't kill you." He looked up at her, grinning maniacally and showing his wide array of sharp white teeth.

Whitewing's face fell.

"What does that mean?"

The tabby warrior laughed again, then whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to kill this kit of ours. She might make a good Dark Forest warrior."

Whitewing screamed. He was insane, mad. And he was going to hurt her kit...

"NO! Not my kit, please, kill me, just not my kit! She hasn't even opened her eyes yet! Please!"

Two other cats were holding her in place, and she realized they were Darkstripe and Hawkfrost. She tugged, trying to reach her precious kit as Tigerstar neared her, closer. Closer.

"Are you ready to die, young one? What is your name?"

The black kit had been groomed earlier, and her wet fur shined silvery-black in the fading moonlight, which was giving way to dawn. She turned her head up, her unopened eyes in full view of his. Then she spoke, her voice coming out soft but strong.

"Yes. I am ready to die for my mother. And my name is Furykit."

Tigerstar frowned, a glint of amusement in his gaze.

"Why did she give you such a hard name to live up to? You won't have the rest of your life to do so."

The kit stood up straighter, her tail lashing. Her body spoke of unbounded strength, though her frame was small and thin.

"Because I don't need to live up to it, father. It has to live up to me. And it has so far."

Whitewing felt a mixture of pride, astonishment, and grief tear up her heart, and freeze in her throat. Her kit...How could she not recognize her father as Tigerstar?...

"Open your eyes, Furykit. I want you to see your life end."

The black kit obeyed, and the whole group gasped.

Her eyes were like molten lava. They were a burning, consuming, bright red at the edges, and turned to a glowing, frightening shade of yellow near her slitted pupils. They were expressive, showing every emotion she had. And it was scary. She looked deadly.

And she was just a kit.

Tigerstar hesitated, then put himself together.

"Sweet dreams, Furykit."

Whitewing screamed as her brave little warrior was stuck by her mate, who she thought went by the name of Nightwhisker. She thought he was a good cat, he'd acted so nice when they dated, and took walks, alone, in secret. And now, her former, and hated mate was killing her kit. Her precious kit.

Furykit squealed in pain as his claws sliced through her skin. He landed another blow at her spine, and she could feel the darkness overtaking her. She could feel the life seeping out of her. And she felt free. So free from her own body. But she knew she'd missed something. She wasn't supposed to die. Her last thought, before she fled to the lights and prey-filled hunting grounds of her warrior ancestors, she whispered out. But Whitewing heard her.

"I love you mommy."

Whitewing screamed in pain for her kit, and suddenly the other cats were gone, leaving her to cry for her kit. The sun was shining now, just peeking over the horizon, blanketing the forest with orange. The white cat walked forward and dipped her nose into her kit's soft black fur. Her words came out muffled, and her kit's fur soon became moist with tears and breath.

"I love you too. And I will never let you die. Your story will be told throughout the ages, my love, and I will give you your warrior name. Just as my keepsake."

When she'd buried her kit near the waters of the lake, she walked toward her clan, all the way repeating the same word over and over and over again in her mind, burning it there to never be forgotten.

"Furyspirit. Furyspirit. Furyspirit."

* * *

Squirrelflight came back to the nursery with the three kits, the silvery-grey one in her gentle jaws. She settled herself with her new kits, and called out for her mate, Brambleclaw. She felt horrible for taking her sister's kits, but she knew it was the only option. They would be shunned or outcast if their true parentage were to be found out.

Wouldn't they?

Brambleclaw came running in, fear in his eyes as he looked around the nursery.

"What is it? And why are you in here?" Brambleclaw asked, feeling a bit embarrassed for asking.

Squirrelflight faked a hurt expression as she let the three kits fall away from her, their eyes blinking open.

Brambleclaw's face softened as he looked at the tiny kits. He purred, looking deeply with love at his new kits. Then he looked up at his mate, who was looking at him with amusement.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't notice yo-"

"Shh. Shh. Its okay, Brambleclaw. It's fine. I don't mind. They're here now. All you have to do now is love them."

Brambleclaw smiled and turned back to the kits.

"Do they have names yet?"

Squirrelflight shook her head.

"No. But I wanted-" she said as she pointed at the black kit, "to name her Hollykit. For her eyes, of course." She added quickly, remembering her sister's request.

Brambleclaw purred. "It's wonderful. What about this one?" He pointed his large paw at the small replica of him, only it was more of a golden color than he.

"You pick. I picked the name for the girl. You pick for the others." Squirrelflight replied with a smile.

"His name will be Lionkit, as he'll be the best warrior in ThunderClan. And then this little guy," he said turning to the smaller kit, "I don't know. Are you sure you don't want to name him?"

Squirrelflight sighed. "Okay, Mr. Indecisive. His name will be Jaykit, after the color of his eyes."

Brambleclaw purred. "I love you, you know that right? And our kits. They're perfect."

Squirrelflight gave a weak smile to him and he got the message.

"I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay."

He walked out of the den and she felt like crying. She couldn't have her own kits, so she had to take her sister's unwanted ones?

"Mommy?"

She looked down, her bright green gaze landing onto Lionkit, who was tottering around on his wobbly legs, his amber eyes bright with interest.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I wake them up?"

Squirrelflight purred deep in her throat. Maybe they were Leafpool's, but she loved them as her own.

"Sure. But be gentle, okay?"

The tiny golden kit nodded as he walked over to his littermates and shook them, making them both groan in unison. Hollykit blinked and pawed playfully at her brother.

'Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having a really good dream!"

Lionkit shrugged and poked Jaykit again.

"Hey. Jaykit. Get up! I want to go explore!" He smiled at the end, waggling his tail enthusiastically. The sliver-grey kit stretched, almost hitting his brother in the face with an outstretched paw. He rubbed at his eyes, yawning at the same time. He wobbled onto his paws and turned his head around the den. Squirrelflight had to stifle a mrrow of amusement as he flopped onto his back from turning so far.

"Come on! I want to go!"

Jaykit sat up again, this time calling the attention of Squirrelflight. His eyes weren't, excited like the other's were. His had, confusion? She moved forward.

"What is it Jaykit?"

He turned his head up again, turning to face her.

"I don't know." He said, shrugging. "Everything's just, black."

Squirrelflight's face fell, stunned.

"Tell me if you see this." She said as she waved a paw in front of his face, as the other two kits watched in curiosity.

"Um. See what? Like I said, everything's black. Is that bad? Am I not normal?"

Squirrelflight sank back into her nest, feeling something. She just felt blank. And a little disappointed. Suddenly, she wrapped her tail around her kits and squeezed them. Then, she whispered into Jaykit's ear.

"You will be better, love."

Jaykit frowned.

Wasn't he good enough already?

* * *

Okay. Sorry I didn't focus on Halfkit too much, but I like having it like this. I wanted to get a little more into the storyline, and then, (since I love Half-Moon), I'd delve into her character more as the story continues. So, please, it would mean a lot to me if you could send me a review, and I appreciate just seeing that you guys read my story. Love you guys. :D

-Diamondbreeze


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, you have the right to be mad. I haven't updated in a while, and for that, I am truly sorry. Forgiveness? Okay, well, I don't have school anymore, so this story should be getting more updates, more often. I thank you all for reviewing, and reading this story. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer than the rest, and will be more about the whole plot of the story. Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors. How could I? I'm a 13-year-old kid, not four grown-ups called Erin Hunter. Make sense?

* * *

"You mean, she's never coming back?"

A white kit asked, her tiny voice layered with grief and confusion. Her mother was back, but not Furykit.

"That's right, Halfkit. She's in StarClan now. But, if you dream about her, I know you'll be able to talk to her again." The queen replied as they slowly made their way to the middle of the clearing. Her voice was steady, she had cried out all of her tears in the forest. And now, she had to be strong.

"Okay." The kit replied, understanding reaching her mind. Her sister had moved to a different clan. And when she did too, she would be able to see her again. That was simple. But she would still miss her sister. They had spent a moon together, playing and talking, only having each other for company their own age. And now, she would have to wait, so long to se her sister again.

Their paws made no sound as they padded to the center of the clearing. Whitewing had explained that if they stayed there, and didn't go anywhere near the dens of the clan, the clan wouldn't hurt them. So, they laid there, in the dusty clearing, and fell asleep under the stars. With her last thought, from the soft night air blowing in her face, Halfkit looked up at the stars and whispered to her sister. And she knew that she would hear her.

"Goodnight Furykit."

* * *

"Whitewing?"

Spiderleg approached. She smiled weakly. He was always the first cat awake in the morning.

As he confirmed that it was really her, he rushed forward, a big smile playing onto his face.

"Where _were_ you? You were gone for over a moon! The whole clan was worried!"

She shrugged, but fell into his embrace. It was nice to have a clan back.

"I was out." She replied, then nudged Halfkit forward. "This is Halfkit."

Spiderleg looked down at the little kit, and then looked at Whitewing. The resemblance was clear, and he congratulated her. "She looks just like you."

Halfkit looked at the black and brown warrior, and she scrunched her eyebrows together. How did he have such looooong legs? Could he see more than the other cats? Did he accidentally step on little kits like herself? She was about to ask, but decided against it. It might offend him, she thought. Instead, she stepped forward and asked.

"What's your name?"

Spiderleg looked at her incredulous stare at his legs, and he winked. "Spiderleg. Did you notice?"

Halfkit giggled and nodded. She liked him, even though he was really tall and a bit scary. He was funny. And that was usually a good thing.

Soon, after a few minutes, the rest of the clan was up and about, and Whitewing introduced Halfkit into the clan. She smiled and blushed at all of the praise and congratulations from her clan, but noticed Birchfall had walked back into the Warriors' den. She shrugged, letting it go. Maybe he just wasn't having a good day. By the time the clan had finished, the sun was up, warming the air to a comfortable temperature, and burned the clouds away. Halfkit wriggled out of her paws, and jumped around to face her mother.

"Can I go look around? Pleeeaaase?" Halfkit asked, her green eyes huge and pleading in the sunlight. Whitewing nodded, and yowled out as the little kit shot off.

"Mind the warriors and apprentices! They don't like it when kits are in their dens!"

Halfkit kept pattering away, her tiny paws flying over the unexplored territory. Soon, she made it to a den, and she tottered inside, her green eyes wide.

"Woah..." she whispered in awe as she walked in. It smelled of plants and herbs, and it had a little pool of water in the back. It was low-lit, but felt comfortable. She walked in, and sniffed a few of the herbs. It was so different from the forest nest she had slept in with her mother and sister. And it was amazing. She continued, and jumped as an amused cat's voice spoke from behind her.

"I don't think you should be in here little one."

She turned around, her heart beating past, the back of her neck stiffening and a weird sensation crawled up her back. A brown, thin cat stood above her, with deep, amber eyes, and a pretty face. Her muzzle was a bit lighter than the rest of her fur, and she was still standing. Strangely, unlike with Spiderleg, it didn't feel scary, it felt more like her mother.

"I'm sorry. I was just..just.."

"Curious?" the brown cat finished, as she sorted through the herbs, not even having to look at them. She looked down at the cat, who was looking bashful, and smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind. I was curious myself when I was your age."

Halfkit looked up, surprise evident in her wide, green gaze. "Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. I was horribly curious. But, I still don't want you in here if I'm not, alright?"

Halfkit nodded, and asked the brown and white cat a question. "What's your name? I'd like to know what to call you."

Leafpool chuckled, and looked down at the small kit. "My name is Leafpool."

"That's a pretty name. I like my mom's name. Whitewing."

"Ah, that _is_ a pretty name. Well, I have some work to do. Would you like to come back and help me some other time? I would ask for help now, but I think you'll want to explore the clan first."

Halfkit's gaze brightened, and she nodded furiously. "Okay. Bye, Leafpool!" She meowed as she left the den, causing Leafpool to purr.

"Bye, Halfkit."

Halfkit walked out of the medicine den, and stumbled into the next interesting den. It was toasty warm in there, and she liked the way the brambles tickled her soft skin as she entered. It looked nearly empty, so she meowed out for any cat to hear in the den.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

There was no reply, so she almost turned around until a voice emitted from the back of the den.

"Yes, little cat." The voice replied. It sounded raspy, but not painfully so, and seemed to be friendly. So, relying on the fact, she stepped forward cautiously, causing the cat to purr in amusement.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. It's cranky old Longtail that'll get you. I'm so much nicer."

A cat next to the other snorted, and Halfkit smiled. They sounded friendly enough.

"Yeah. I'm the one that nearly clawed Leafpool's ears for being offered some herbs." The other cat replied, and he soon turned to face the small, white kit in front of him. "It's fine. We're just playing. My name is Longtail, and the old mouse-brain here is Mousefur."

Halfkit bowed her head to each, realizing that they were probably the clan elders. Longtail didn't sound like an elder, but Mousefur did.

"My name's Halfkit."

"Really? Why Halfkit? That doesn't even make sense? You look like a whole cat to me." Mousefur retorted evenly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Longtail batted at the old cat's ear, and growled.

"Be nice, Mousefur!" he scolded, then looked back at the little kit. "I think it's a lovely name."

Halfkit puffed out her chest in pride at the praise, ignoring the older cat's comment. "Thank you. My mother called me Halfkit because she said I am half like her, and half like my father." she replied. "In a good way, of course." She heard a rumble coming from Mousefur's throat again, and fearing another insult, though it was meant to be endearing, stepped back. "Sorry, I have to go."

Longtail laughed. "I know why, it's fine. Come back anytime."

Halfkit bowed her head and ducked out of the den, squinting at the bright light. Looking around, she finally set her sights on one, and walked steadily over there, sneezing at the dust kicked up by another cat. As she arrived, she walked in slowly, not knowing what she would meet as she neared the room. What she saw though surprised her. It was filled with two or three she cats, not all having their own litter, and a few kits, who were jumping around and play-fighting. Instantly, as she set foot in the den, a small, tabby grey kit turned in her direction, meeting her gaze.

"Hello," she squealed out, and the two other kits looked at her. The golden one smiled widely at her, and ran up.

"Hi. My name is Lionkit, and these are my two siblings, Hollykit and Jaykit." He said proudly, and pointed to each of the other two kits in turn. Halfkit waved a paw at them, but only the black one waved back, grinning. "My name's Halfkit."

"Hi, Halfkit." Hollykit said, stepping forward and then motioned at the grey kit. "Sorry about him. He's not always so quiet. I think he's just trying to get to know you before you get to know him."

Halfkit nodded, but really had no idea of what she was talking about. Despite that, she was definitely not going to ask. He looked like he was shy, but maybe he was just stupid.

As soon as she thought that, he got up, a serious growl in his tiny chest. His eyes were narrowed, and his paws stepped forward in a perfect line. He was in front of her, each being the same height. Hollykit and Lionkit giggled, and Lionkit whispered in Halfkit's ear.

"I think he's mad at you."

Halfkit narrowed her eyes on Lionkit. "Really, I couldn't tell."

Jaykit growled and spoke, his kit voice layered with anger. "I am _not_ stupid."

Halfkit scrunched her eyebrows together, confused. "How did you know I called you that?"

Then it was Jaykit's turn to look confused. "I don't know. You just seem like the kind of kit to say that about me."

Hollykit put a paw over her mouth, stifling an amused purr. He'd done this before to her. He never got too mad, but it was always scary how he knew what you were feeling or thinking. Lionkit just sighed. Jaykit...

Halfkit growled and swiped him with her tiny paw, feeling the bite of the insult. How dare he!

Suddenly, Lionkit was on top of her, pinning her down and growling at her. He didn't know how he'd done it, but he had. No one should hurt his siblings, especially Jaykit. Somehow, Lionkit felt like he was the protector of his siblings. And that was how it would stay.

"Don't do that."

Halfkit frowned. "Why? He insulted me! He deserved it!"

Lionkit got off, and helped her back on her paws. He stepped next to Jaykit, and leaned into his ear. "Why don't _you _tell her."

Jaykit frowned, but nodded, and sat down, dipping his head towards a frightened Halfkit. She really didn't know whether to like these kits or not. She looked up at the queens, who were still minding their own business, except Squirrelflight, of whom she'd met earlier in the day. Squrrelflight was watching the kits with silent amusement and curiosity. But, as Halfkit looked closer at the beautiful queen, she noticed a sadness in her gaze as she looked at them, especially at Jaykit. She was disturbed from her thoughts as Jaykit spoke, and was surprised to find that his normal voice was smooth and pleasant on her ears, unlike when he was angry.

"I am sorry for getting mad at you," he said, and grumbled out at the end , "just don't call me stupid again."

Halfkit frowned. "I wouldn't have to, you can prove it by yourself."

Lionkit growled, and Halfkit growled back. Jaykit hadn't apologized. That was the number one rule from Whitewing. Always apologize, even if you don't think you did anything wrong. Suddenly, Squirrelflight leaned down and spoke into Halfkit's ear.

"Watch your tongue, little kit. You don't know him, so don't judge him. Remember," she spoke smoothly, pausing for effect, "he doesn't know you either. Never judge before you know more."

Halfkit bowed her head in shame, and agreed. "Yes, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight dipped her head, and nudged Jaykit, telling him to speak. He obeyed.

"Do you want to play with us? We need the sides to be even."

Lionkit laughed and shook his head. Jaykit really knew how to avoid a subject when he wanted to. Halfkit smiled, and excitement bubbled inside of her at the thought of playing with other kits.

"Sure! What are we playing?"

Hollykit jumped in, then replied. "We've got a mossball. All we have to do is get it from one side of the nursery to the other. Two of us," she pointed at her and Lionkit, "are going to block you, and you," she said, pointing at Halfkit and Jaykit, "have to block us. You got it?"

Halfkit nodded, and waved at Jaykit. "Are you ready?"

Jaykit didn't look at her, but nodded, and Hollykit put the mossball in the middle. "Is everybody ready?" She looked around, checking, and yowled out to start. She herself stayed back as Lionkit rushed forward, his tiny paws carrying him quickly toward the target. Halfkit was already there, and she ran back toward her side of the nrsery, the mossball in her mouth, as she was chased by Lionkit.

"Faykif!" she yowled, the mossball still in her mouth. She saw Jaykit's head shoot up, and threw him the ball, just before Lionkit pounced on her from behind. Jaykit's eyes grew panicked. Where was the ball? He threw his paws in the air helplessly, searching for the ball. He turned his head, the ball making a noise as it landed next to him. He ran, smelling Hollykit hot on his tail. His grey, tabby pelt rushed forward, over to the other team's side of the nursery, before he could make it, he tripped on Whitewing's tail, causing him to fall down, chomping into the mossball. Hollykit rushed up, helping her brother back onto his feet, then laughing as she saw his face. It was scrunched up as he spit out bits of soggy, dusty moss onto the nursery floor. Whitewing turned around to see the two she-kits laughing as Lionkit helped Jaykit over to the medicine den to clean up the moss from his mouth, and wrap up the scratch on his forepaw. She growled in anger at her kit. She'd talked to Squirrelflight already, and knew about Jaykit.

"Halfkit! Get over here now!"

Hollykit and Halfkit stopped laughing instantly, and Halfkit slowly pattered over to her mother, ready for a scolding she knew she would get. Squirrelflight called her kit over as well, each queen giving their kit a quick reprimand for their actions.

Lionkit and Jaykit were slowly making their way over to the medicine den. Lionkit thought about Halfkit. She wasn't very mean, just, too inquisitive, and stubborn. Jaykit was just, not understandable, if that made sense. Himself, well, maybe he was too, overprotective, and Hollykit, she liked to follow rules. But liked to laugh too much at dumb things. He looked at Jaykit, who was staring down at the ground, sniffling every few steps. And somehow, Lionkit knew that it wasn't because of his scratched paw.

They made it into the medicine den slowly, and Leafpool brightened at the sight of them, though she never liked it when any cat walked into her den. She padded forward as the two small kits slowly made their way up to her, and looked up. Jaykit didn't move, so Lionkit talked for him.

"He hurt his paw while we were playing mossball."

Leafpool nodded, amused with the seriousness with which he was talking. He was a kit, but talking like and elder. As she turned her attention to Jaykit, she frowned at his demeanor.

"What's wrong, Jaykit? I mean, other than your paw."

Jaykit shrugged, and Leafpool knew he wouldn't say anything else. So, she inspected his paw, then checked him all over for any other injuries she might have missed, taking in a small breath as she saw the deep cut in his jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me about this one? It's a nasty one. Does it hurt?"

Jaykit nodded, and she chewed up some herbs, carefully plastering them on both his scratches. As she finished, she smiled.

"Alright, Jaykit. You'll be fine. Just don't be playing for the rest of the day, I don't want you messing up those poultices, okay?"

He nodded, and Lionkit thanked her as they made their way back down to the nursery. They were greeted by the soft noises of the queens chattering, and the other two kits play-fighting together. They stopped as Lionkit and Jaykit walked in, and explained that Jaykit couldn't play anymore. Halfkit nodded, and walked out of the den. She wanted to go and explore the rest of the clan.

She made her way out of the den, and searched for something else to look at. Her eyes settled on the bright orange pelt at the top of the camp, resting next to a pale she-cat. That, was what she wanted to explore next. But before she could move a muscle, she was slammed down onto the ground and pinned. A cat's hot breath billowed over her face, and she scrunched up her nose. Before another cat could notice her predicament, it was gone, leaving only a few words in her mind.

"Come to the Dark Forest, little kit. Your sister is waiting."

* * *

Well, that was okay, I guess. I don't know if I made them OOC. Probably, but I just stink at making them the same as in the books. So, have mercy! I stink as a writer! Just tell me what you thought. I enjoy hearing from you, whatever you think. And thank you for your wonderful reviews, they really made my day. Love you guys.

P.S.- If (when) you see any mistakes, please tell me. I _WILL_ fix them. Thanx.

-Diamondbreeze


	4. Chapter Four

I'm not going to tell you a story this time. You know I'm sorry for late updating. Just read and enjoy the chapter. I'll update Into Shadows soon.

Review?

Disclaimer: Own Jay? Pfft, I wish.

* * *

Fire.

It's different from anything in the world.

It can be a thought, or substance.

That burning passion, hot, indescribable feeling that crushes and drifts, snaps and nibbles in your heart, in your bones. It has never really had a great profile. Always blamed for things that go wrong in the creatures that feel it, as it courses through their throbbing veins, making their breathing heavy. Some just can't hold it to themselves, have to release it.

Like talons of an eagle; sharp, and piercing, and can cut through a weak soul like a fish cuts through water.

It can be useful, it's quick, twitching body crackling fuel, snapping and twisting in the air. It moves, dancing and twirling in graceful movements, it's sappy, joyful beat enlivening the hearts twined around it. Until that joyful flame gets tired of pleasing, and it's movements grow bigger. Jagged. Cutting, slicing, ripping through anything, sawing red-hot into flesh, breathing in the fuel, and roaring out like a lion, its angry breath billowing out like hair in the wind, smoke that stains what was once so beautiful.

Eyes.

They are windows.

They are clear.

You see, the circular tunnels of vision are wide, dancing in tune with that fire in your heart. Eyes search, glassy, small expanses, merely an inch in diameter, but can drag a life so deeply into them, that they can forever be lost. They are the true windows into a soul.

Every look, every quick, indecisive glance, every burning hot tear that finds its way into the glorious stained windows. That are broiled, cooked, and crafted by the fire. Dripping water, the weakness to the passion. The eyes are the answer. They are the fire's pathway, release into the living world. Puzzle pieces that create a picture. A picture that explains the problems of the entity within.

They are fear.

Fiery eyes burn down from the sky, two glows in the night. Soft, short fur froths in the wind, catching softly in the jeweled expanses. An ear, small, but surprisingly perceptive twitches, bringing an equally sized jet-black paw batting softly at it. Then, as slow time passes, the eyes close, and a small, weak voice whispers, seeming to drift down from the high perch in the sky, down to the starlit waters of a lake below.

"I will never return. There is no need."

The hot, glowing eyes crawl back out from between the black, dark lids, which were shameful for covering such emotion, passion, fire.

A pause, slow, almost painfully so, and the dark fur walks away, leaving only a last sentence to fall onto dead ears. The fur disappears, leaving the sky to mourn, and weep, falling back to the hailing of the sun.

"I have never left."

* * *

"Wake up, mousebrain."

A bright white paw, a stark contrast to the dim lighting in the den, thudded playfully onto another cat's soft fur. A groan followed, but the other cat stood up, stretching.

"I am awake. I just didn't want to get out of my nest." The other cat's blazing yellow eyes narrowed in accusation. "I'm not going to mess with him, he's got a mean t-"

The other cat cut him off with a snort, and slid a paw over his mouth. She leaned closer, right into the other kit's ear.

"I didn't want to mess with _him,_" she stressed her point with a furtive glance in the fluffy grey kit's direction. "I meant on someone else."

A brow furrowed. "Who, then?"

"I'll show you, just come on, we don't have much time until-" the white kit paused for a minute at the nursery entrance, turning her bright green gaze in search of something. Suddenly, she stopped. Just as quickly, she darted her head back into the den, her face contorted in playful frustration.

"Foxdung. He's already up."

The golden furred kit looked out, in search of what his friend was referring to.

Back and forth, his eyes wobbly searched through the camp. Slowly, he listed everything.

Thornbarrier, no cat. Clearing, no cat. Firestar's favorite ledge, no cat.

As he rolled over each familiar spot, he saw a smidgeon of cream-colored fur hidden in a nearby bush. He ducked his head back inside.

"Berrypaw?"

"Shhhh! He'll _hear _you!"

A quick snort of laughter came from the bush, and said cat walked out, chuckling.

"You really thought you could prank me? I'm the best tracker in the apprentice's den. I would smell you from the mountains!"

Halfkit's eyes narrowed coldly, her green eyes angry. Lionkit rested his paw on her back, and he walked her back inside, telling her it didn't matter. As they arrived back into their nests, and Halfkit started towards hers, Lionkit meowed over towards her.

"Do you want to come with us? It looks kind of cold without any littermates."

Halfkit watched him, and smiled as she saw his fur prickle in the question, her kitten teeth glinting. She nodded, not wanting to say anything as she curled up next to Hollykit. As the tiredness finally sank into her young, restless bones, she closed her eyes, and thought about her sister again.

* * *

The bright sunlight shone through the den walls, and heated it up to a toasty warm temperature.

Halfkit yawned, a soft groan peeking into the quick act. She turned her head to the side and smiled as she saw Furykit curled next to her. She had always loved the way their fur colors contrasted each other so perfectly. She smiled, nuzzling her nose into her sister's cuddly, black fur.

Wait, Furykit?

She scrambled away, her tiny claws flitting out. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving with the effort. Bright green eyes were wide and panicked. She let out a whimper.

"Furykit? I...you...Furykit?"

The black ball of fur uncurled, the soft kitten fur stuck up in every odd direction as it stretched. Soon, as Halfkit continued to stand in shock, the other kit turned towards her, speaking a greeting.

"Hey, Halfkit. What's up with you? You look, funny."

Green.

They were green.

"It's nothing, Hollykit. I'm fine. How'd you sleep?"

A pause followed, as Hollykit evaluated the situation. Seeming satisfied, she relaxed and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. What about you?"

"Great! I slept wonderfully! Yeah, just, great!"

Halfkit winced at how fake that sounded. And definitely overenthusiastic. But Hollykit didn't seem to mind. She smiled brightly, and invited her to play.

She nodded quickly, and they woke each of the two others up. Groggy, they began to play as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"Jaykit, why didn't you catch that?" She yelled, a bit of resentment left from their confrontation the previous day. Jaykit thrashed his tail in frustration, but stayed silent, batting the ball back to his teammate, Halfkit.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

As the game progressed, both Halfkit and Jaykit were frustrated over the point of no return. She would get the mossball, and quickly too, she was proud to say. But every time she passed the ball to him, like when she was cornered, he never got it. And now, after the same thing happened for the fifth time, Halfkit was angry. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and her ivory claws were unsheathed.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Is it so hard to hit the ball?" She hissed, her brilliantly white tail thrashing. All other sounds were blocked out, as she stared growling at her teammate.

Jaykit growled, and Halfkit was surprised by it's strength. His silvery-grey fur was fluffy, but damp with sweat from the game. He crouched and narrowed his blue eyes.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one who gets cornered every two seconds!" He hissed back. The fire in his eyes was bright, urging him on, consuming him.

"How is that _my _fault, Birdbrain? You won't ever help me out to take the ball!"

Jaykit smiled, as he found something in her mind. Something that was bothering more than usual.

"You're just a stuck up know-it-all drama queen that can't get over her stupid problems! You think that just because your sister died that the whole camp should bow to you and hang onto your every word? Well, you're not the only one with problems!"

As he finished reading her thoughts, and feeling a slight twinge of guilt, the whole den grew quiet. Even the queens were staring, shocked. Lionkit was shocked, but for another reason. He'd never heard his brother say anything more than a sentence, and he'd _definitely _never seen him cry. He was about to step in, but Jaykit ran away, out of the den.

Halfkit watched him go, all of her anger forgotten. Now, though the bite of his words scratched her, she was fine. She had gotten mostly over her sister's death; it was just the event from the morning. Now, all she wanted to know was how he'd figured out she'd had a sister.

Whitewing stood up to find him, but Squirrelflight stopped her. Jaykit needed some time alone, and although she knew where he was, she'd rather let him cool off. All that mattered was Halfkit.

"Halfkit, are you oka-"

The white kit nodded, still shocked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know how he knew that."

Whitewing wrapped her tail defensively around her daughter. "That's what I want to know as well." She gave a glance at Squirrelflight, who shook her head. Lionkit stepped up next to Halfkit, a mixture of anger and concern in his eyes.

"Halfkit, you need to know something about Jaykit, and I don't think he'll ever tell you." He glanced up at Squirrelflight, and she nodded her head encouragingly. That kit had to learn sometime.

Hollykit stayed back, not wanting to interfere. This was a private matter, and she knew she wouldn't say it right.

"Well, um, do you want it straightforward, or a longer explanation of why he's always such a pain?"

Halfkit quickly replied, "The first one."

Squirrelflight smiled bitterly at her friend's kit.

"Okay, well, Jaykit's blind."

Halfkit continued to stare, waiting for him to say something else. "What?"

"He's blind." Lionkit repeated, a frown playing onto his face. She-cats...

Halfkit's eyes widened in realization, and she dropped her head. "I guess I was kind of mean to him then, huh?" She mumbled. Lionkit chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's fine, just don't do it again though. That's why he doesn't like you. He told me so last night. He said you were stupid."

Halfkit lifted her head up. "I am not!"

"I know, he just said that because he was mad at you. He didn't really mean it." He paused. "At least, I don't think he did."

Halfkit frowned. Huh, stupid. He used her word for him, on her.

Whitewing uncurled her tail from her kit, and yawned. "Well, that's enough drama for today, Jaykit'll apologize when he gets back, and Halfkit'll apologize when he does."

Halfkit groaned. This was definitely not her day.

* * *

UGH! That was horrible! It was so weird, like at the beginning, and then it got worse later on. I guess my brain runs out of idea-juice. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, there won't be stupid kit drama next time. Well, maybe a little. Thanks for reading, and I love to her from you.

So review!

-Diamondbreeze


End file.
